<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>saving the grain of your golden domain by TheMysteryfox82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897572">saving the grain of your golden domain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryfox82/pseuds/TheMysteryfox82'>TheMysteryfox82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horror, Poor Varian (Disney), Possession, Varian Has Issues (Disney), spooky time, this woman is so interesting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteryfox82/pseuds/TheMysteryfox82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Varian and his mother meet. It goes about as well as he expected.</p><p>AKA: Varian's mom is a fucking asshole</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Varian &amp; Varian's Mother (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>saving the grain of your golden domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Haha,time to use 7 kingdoms to show how the cycle of abuse can continue bc the series really dropped the ball</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We all go a little mad sometimes,” She hummed,” Haven’t you?” Her pale, glossy eyes seemed to stare into his soul. A little mad, perhaps in a sense,yes-the things Varian had done and experienced could be considered a little mad. Getting knocked out because of a magic plant and then a magic rock in the span of about a week, committing treason, and running away from home against all logic or reason to find his mother’s finished works could definitely be considered mad. Of course, nowhere near as mad as being locked in a library in total isolation would make you. Varian grabbed his mother’s hand in his own as she spoke. Her hands were a bit darker than his own, more a chestnut color in comparison to Varian’s paler brown skin. She pushed a strand of black hair from his face with one hand, the other tightening its grip on her wrist. “It’s been <em>so long</em> since I’ve seen the sun, my comet."</p><p>She whispered, "My lab partner betrayed me because she was<em> afraid</em>.” Her honey-like voice turned to a harsh rasp,” Always said I was too reckless. That I didn’t know when to quit when it came to my work.” Ulla imitated her voice, a harsh, mocking sound. Varian had gone quiet. He’d dealt with enough nonsense to know to be quiet when someone was on the verge of a breakdown. “I’ve been locked in here for thousands of years, completely unable to leave!” The dark woman hissed, her pale blue eyes sparkling with rage,” Kept away from you, my own son and my husband because my greatness was<em> feared!</em>” She snapped, unleashing his wrist to gesticulate wildly as she stood and paced around the room, the skirt of her tattered dress dragging along the floor.</p><p>Varian quietly moved closer to the bookshelf by the mural, trying to remember the order he had to pull the books out to get in the first place when he felt a hand tug at his hair, pulling his neck back hard.<em> Crap.</em> “It’s okay though,” Ulla whispered. “I can’t leave by myself, but you can.” She pulled him closer in what could be considered a hug if not for the glow of her eyes. It was then that Varian realized what the unfinished spell was meant for. The diagrams of organs, the ramblings about the soul, the effects of its loss on the body and mind. All-consuming numbness for its victim, and all-powerful possession for the caster. “You’re trying to run away.” Ulla sang with a faint smile. “Not a fan of family bonding, are you Comet? Well, it’s fine, it’s<em> all</em> okay” The woman cooed, her hand reaching out to grab at his face,” You’ll change your tune in just a moment, sweetie.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>